Discontinued
by 2minutes2Midnight
Summary: Don't look please
1. Aftermath

Ch.1 of a Fanfiction for Starfox. I'm trying to improve my writing skills as much as possible so comments are wanted and welcome. They may seem a little short and boring, but I assure you it eventually picks up. I'm not much of a speller so please excuse my misspellings.

Ch.1 The aftermath

Disclaimer-- I do not own any of the Starfox characters that appear in this Fanfiction. This story is not real and is not an official plot of the Starfox franchise. This is all of my creation and imagination.

It has only been 3 months after the events of the aparoids, but everything remains engraved in Fox's mind. So much damage in such a small amount of time it's nearly impossible to comprehend. Laying around in a red tattered vest and green shirt and pants with the starfox emblem as a belt buckle, he has yet to buy new clothes since his last mission. He leans back in the chair he has been sitting in and plops his feet on the table in front of him his tail falling elegantly to the side of the chair. He lets out a sigh and tries to divert his attention to something else in the room.

Peppy is sleeping in an armchair in front of the ships control panel, his ears are drooped and his unusually large teeth showing even more so than usual. Loud snores fill the room, Fox is to deep in thought to notice it however. Slippy is standing behind ROB doing some upgrades with blueprints sitting next to him so complex Fox doubts he'd ever be able to understand them. He's wearing overly sized headphones that are blaring rock music, he bobs his head to the tunes wielding a wrench fixing something on ROB's back. The room was as plain as ever, Fox stares out of the large glass window in the room noticing the occasional asteroid here and there. Oh what he wouldn't give for something interesting to happen.

"Exactly what I am thinking." A feminine voice says gently from behind him. Fox leaps out of his chair, plainly scared, with his deep green eyes spread wide and his fur standing on end.

"AHHHH!... Oh, it's just you Krys. You nearly scared me to death." Fox says letting out a sigh of relief, returning to normal. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" He said breathing irregularly.

"You should've seen the look on your face." She giggled. She was wearing an overly large grey sweat-shirt and sweat-pants with a look that just screams. "I just woke up." He blue fur was messy from sleeping on it and she had a semi-dazed look in her eyes. Her tail in all it's messy glory was lingering by her feet.

"And... who gave you permission to read my thoughts?" He asks tapping his foot giving Krystal a mean stare.

"Eh-heh-heh sorry but really I agree, I'm as bored as you. But then again peace is good too, no one getting hurt and that's for the best" She nicely commented smiling at Fox.

"W..well..uh...yeah of course it's good." He replied giving a weak smile in return. Blood was starting to rush to his face and his ears began twitching a bit. "Dammit Fox pull yourself together." He thought to his self. "She just your friend, your co-worker... but why am I always so embarrassed in front of her? She is beautiful though, and smart, and kind, and... NO FOX! BAD FOX! She's just your friend." He continued in his little inner monologue. "Oh god I hope Krystal isn't reading my mind." He couldn't help but stare at her smile, his tail wagging as though he was a little kid.

"So since we're doing nothing, let's make use of our time off." She says excitedly.

"You mean..."

"Yes!" She squeals. Fox's face has a large grin stretching across his face, his ears perked up. "Teach how to pilot the Arwing better!" She announces.

"Oh..." Fox says sadly with his head and ears hung low. Krystal grabs him by his arm and drags him to the hangar were he noticed one of the Arwings were missing, must be Falco he hates boredom more than any of us. Four more arwings sat in the hangar, Fox's, Slippy's, Krystal's, and Peppy's old one but that's more so used as a spare incase one breaks in a mission. ROB than transmits the broken one to the Great Fox and repairs it. Two landmasters are in the corner for the very same reason.

"Uh... Krys, you don't exactly look ready for a training session, no offence." Fox said as nice as possible.

"Huh?" She looks down at her self and blushes instantly. "Oops... guess I don't." She says, embarrassed.

"Reschedule?" Fox asks.

"Reschedule." She replies "How about in an hour?"

"Fine by me."

"Ok then, an hour it is. Now if you excuse me I need to go change." She says happily, nearly skipping to her room. Fox returns to the central room and noticed that projector was on and a large hologram of Bill's head was floating in mid-air. Peppy was standing in front of it apparently talking to him.

"Speak of the devil..." Bill says, "There's Fox now."

"Hey Bill, I heard of your promotion. General, that ain't bad." Fox tells him.

"Yeah.. I only hope I can be half as good as Pepper..." He sighs "Anyway, Starfox. I have a mission for you."


	2. The Mission

Ch.2 The mission

Disclaimer-- I do not own any of the Starfox characters that appear in this Fanfiction. This story is not real and is not an official plot of the Starfox franchise. This is all of my creation and imagination.

"A mission?" Fox questioned, he shouldn't too picky they needed the money and things were boring but it seemed a little fishie. What could've happened the aparoids were decimated... right?

"Yes Fox," The dog spoke. "Corneria is under an attack." His voice was unusually stern, not the Bill Fox remembered. "It seems as one of our lovely neighbor planets decided to attack while our defenses are low."

"Those scum! Why'd would someone do this!" Peppy spurted, furious and for good reason. "What planet is the attack coming from?" He demanded the information from grey furred canine.

"Sorry Peppy, we do not know." Bill replied in disappointment. "Their ships is an undescribable... thing, were not even 100 sure they're ships. Their emblem is interesting to, it is one we've never seen before. It kind of looks like an eye of sorts, you'd have to see it yourself"

"Don't worry, we will." Fox boldly stated. "About how may ships are in the fleet?" He questioned Bill, his voice gone from relaxed to serious.

"About 300, not too many and they all seem like untrained grunts." Bill answered.

"Then why do you need our help?" Fox questioned. "Even with your weakened defenses you should be more than able to take them. So why call on us?"

"Simple, of course we could take them but we need as many soldiers spared as possible." Bill spoke, a sly grin stretched across his face. "Plus I thought you guys would be bored out of your minds by now."

"You did that for us? Thanks... I guess. But don't think you won't have to pay!" Fox scorned shaking a finger at the hologram head.

"Of course Fox, what're friends for? Be there as soon as possible, we're counting on you Starfox. Bill out... E'llo e'llo who's this I'll vixen? Where'd you been hiding this one Foxie boy?" Bill said in his best worst accent, giving Fox a wolfish grin when Krystal walked into the room. She was already in her daily uniform, the skin-tight blue uniform that nearly made Fox drool while he watched her. Her fur was still rumpled and she was holding a brush in her left hand. She stopped right as she entered the room.

"Um... hello..." She said shyly giving him a slight wave. "Fox who is this?" She asked trying to comb her hair with her hand, a blush was noticeable even through her thick white fur.

"Oh, this is Bill. One of my best friends from back at the academy." Fox said "Oh and Krystal you're going to have to take a rain check on that flying lesson, we have a mission." He added happily.

"Oh, so this is that Krystal I've heard so much about. Your right Fox she is." Bill said as he took off his shades and gave Fox a friendly wink. This caused so much blood to rush to Fox's face and made his look like it was about to explode.

"I'm what Fox?" Krystal asked with a look of innocence on her face.

"N-n-nothing." He managed to stammer.

"Aww.. Look Fox is blushing." A high pitched squeak piped up from the corner of the room. Fox gave a glare so evil it would pierce through your soul to the green little amphibian with a wrench. Peppy, Bill, and Slippy erupted in laughter while Krystal just stood there cluelessly.

"What's so funny! Am I gonna have to read your minds! Or will you tell me!" The vixen demanded.

"Sorry not enough time to explain it to you Krystal. Starfox hurry down here ASAP. Bill out." The grey dog barked and his hologram disappeared.

"You heard the man, ROB prepare the greatfox for take-off. Oh and Slip could you contact Falco for us, he seemed to have went joy-riding again..." Fox told the team.

"No need Fox boy, I'm already here." Said a deeper voice as a mass of blue feathers strolled in as if he owned the place. Falco in his red piloting suit with his tail feathers proudly protruding from the back of it.

"About time Falco, we have a mission." Fox said

"I know, I know." He responded.

"Just how long were you standing there?"

"'Bout five minutes."

"You could have came in, you know."

"And ruin you getting made a fool of? Never!"

Fox let out a heavy sigh and blatantly says. "Just get ready, will ya." He then slowly shuffled his way down to the hangar being passed by both Slippy and Falco. He entered the room and hoped into the middle arwing and hit a button on the side of the arwing causing the glass cover to come down. Dozens of flashing buttons littered the machine, most noticeable was a joystick type device with a button protruding upwards. He hit a button beside the joystick and said. "Fox, comm link open."

"Falco, comm link open." Falco announced.

"Slippy, comm link open." Slippy squeaked.

Krystal came rushing in, hair finally fixed, and hops into the remaining arwing. "Sorry I had to do something, oh and Krystal, comm link open."

Fox snickers and says "You mean fix your hair?" Fox looks around and checks several charts and gauges. "Fox, all systems green."

"Ha ha very funny Fox." She says bluntly. "Krystal all systems green."

"You two bicker like your married. Falco, all systems green"

"So true Falco. Slippy, all systems green."

"Just shut up guys," Fox sighs."Starfox prepare for take off." As he says this the large gate in the hangar opens revealing the boundless reaches of space. "Target, Corneria ETA 5 minutes. Ready team Starfox?' Fox speaks through the mike, all the captains nodded in their respected vessels. "Ok team Starfox. Takeoff!" The moment the word "takeoff" left his lips they all hit a button and took off to their target, Corneria.

After a few minutes of speechless travel they reach their destination, the small blue planet of Corneria. It's usually peaceful airspace, littered with hundreds of the most peculiar ships fox and his crew have ever seen. They were what seems to be a strange object floating in the center of a ring that circled the ship type object. The object was neither flat nor round it was in a non-existant plane in between the two, it was a shape impossible to be described almost like a circular square. It was truly a ship of impossibility. On the side, if it were to be called that, was similar to the eye of truth in old mythology. It was an eye-shaped oval with two lines outlining the edges a few inches out, a 3 small triangles surrounded it each if connected would make a larger triangle. Just looking at it made you feel uneasy, as if it was piercing your very soul. They could understand why Bill was unable to describe it. They were shooting a beam of blue energy from the large ring surrounding it but it traveled very slowly and in a straight line and when it hit it did minimal damage at most. It was clear these weren't war ships.

"Ok, lets take these weird things out." Fox spoke over the comm link. He shot a single beam of energy at a ship and it exploded instantly. The ships weren't even trying to dodge it, they just stayed there and shot there weak beams. Something... something had to be up it was way too easy. "Watch out guys, this may just be a trap" He announced.

"Ahh don't get your fur in a bunch Fox, maybe we're just lucky." Slippy's voice spoke through his radio.

"And I don't sense anything unusual either Fox" Krystal added

"I don't know, I agree with Fox. Something has got to be up." The aging hare shared.

Five shadowy figures are gathered around a purple crystal that is showing the battle. It is too dark to make out anything but the crystal itself.

"So, this is the infamous Starfox that defeated the aparoids and Andross? I refuse to believe it." A deep and evil sounding voice speaks with a hint of an unknown accent.

"Believe it, this is the only thing standing in our way to victory." Said another deep voice, but without an accent.

"If this is really them were in for a break." Said a screeching voice.

"Don't be so cocky, we don't know there true abilities. They may be more troublesome than we apprehend." Said a very maculine voice.

"Fools! Stop your bickering and take care of them!" Said the deepest voice of them all, it sounded as if it was being distorted and muffled but was still able to be comprehended.

"Yes master, I shall take of the Fox person." Said the deep no-accent voice.

"Are you going to... Oh, your so cruel Ryuu." Said the screech.

"But of course." Said the man now identified as Ryuu.

Back at Corneria the crew was alert for reinforcements after dispatching the weak enemies. "It's quiet... too quiet..." Fox says

"My lord Fox, that line is so cliched." Slippy squeaked.

"Fox! I'm sensing harmful brain waves attacking your mind!" Krystal shouts.

"What!" He shouts right back.

"Damn, no one told me they had a telepath!" Ryuu shouts

"Relax me and Nemo here will take care of her." Said the accented voice.

"Yes! Yes! She will burn! Do it Arc! Do it!" Said the squeaky voice now known as Nemo

"Calm down freak" Said the accented Arc.

"What?" Shouts Krystal.

"What's wrong?" Fox asks, concerned.

"Somethings wrong, the arwing won't move." Krystal says.

"Are you sure you just don't know what your doing?" Falco pipes in.

"I'm not jok.." she begins but is drowned out by a deafening explosion, all of her arwing desecrated in a pillar of flame.

"Krystal?" Fox says slowly, apprehending the tragedy that just occured. He slams his hands on the control panel of his high-tech mechanism as quick rush of warm salt water ran down his cheeks. "KRYSTAAAAL!"

**A/N**

I'm amazed anyone even read my first chapter, thank you so much. This chapter lays out the beginning of the plot, sorry if the story seems boring or stupid. I got a loss for ways to describe talking due to the amass of dialogue in this chapter. So I may have used the same ones to many times together. But I'll continue this no matter how little reviews I get, even if they're negative. I just wanna write a story for once (I have about 200 unfinished fanfics ; but this one I like so I'll finish it... eventually.)


End file.
